


Skin as white as snow

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Pale skin kink, Pet Names, Sexual Content, Slave Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves Niall's pale skin and most of the time, Niall doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin as white as snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very different story, I don't know if people have a kink for pale skin. Let me know what you think x

It was an extremely warm day in the Payne Mansion. The sun was shining bright and the temperature was nearly 40 degrees. Liam was trying to get some work done in his garden but it wasn't working as it was too hot. His four slaves Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry where with him in the large garden, all attempting to cope with the heat. While Liam was sitting on the bench with a sleeping Harry on his lap, he could see Sophia at the rose bushes, giving them a little tidy while Louis and Niall were playing football. Liam kept a close eye on all of his precious slaves, making sure none of them were all ok and not too warm. He decided it was time for them to have a drink of water, wanting to keep them hydrated.

"Guys!" He called out, making the slaves look at their master. "Come here, have some water." The slaves walked over to the bench as Liam woke up the sleeping Harry. "Come on kitten." He whispered to his youngest slave. "You need to drink some water. Don't want to get poorly." Harry woke up slowly, yawning a little, and smiling at Liam. The other slaves came and grabbed their own bottle of water and each started drinking. "How are you all feeling? Not too hot?" He asked them all. "I'm fine master." Sophia said, who was wearing a long flowy dress while all the boys were wearing long shorts with loose t-shirts.

"Can we take our tops off master, we're getting a little warm." Louis asked as Liam nodded. "Of course my loves. Don't want to get you poorly." The boys took their tops off, showing Louis's tan body and Niall's pale body. Liam couldn't help but admire Niall's body, he always loved how pale and delicate his Irish slave looked. He never tanned though, he was either pale or burned red from the harsh sun.

Louis and Niall went back to their game as Harry feel back asleep in Liam's lap, still tired. Liam watched Niall as him and Louis started kicking the ball again. He watched Niall's small frame as he was running about on the green grass. Liam smirked a little, getting a little turned on at the thought of his slave's pale body going red. He just sighed, thinking he would spend the night with Niall as he tried to get back to his work, trying not to get distracted from Niall.

Later that night, after the master and slaves enjoyed had enjoyed an afternoon in the garden, they enjoyed a quiet dinner and Liam said goodnight to Louis Sophia and Harry. He took Niall to his room, intending to spend the night with him. "You looked so beautiful today." Liam whispered as he kissed his Irish slave. He felt the skinny body, admiring it for a while as he took of his shirt. "I love your pale skin Irish princess." He whispered, making Niall confuse. The boy never understood his master's obsession with his pale skin, to him it was normal. 

"Maybe I'm so pale is because back in Ireland, there was no such thing as the sun, it always rains." Niall said jokingly, making Liam laugh. "Well I like that happened." "What? That Ireland never has sun?" Niall asked in confusion. "You're weird." Niall said honestly. Liam just smirked and kissed him again. "Don't care, I love it." He replied between kisses. He got closer to the younger boy, grinding on his body a little, making Niall groan. 

Liam could see Niall's skin going red, it must've been the warmth of the room or the sexual tension, maybe a bit of both. "God Niall, you're so beautiful, must've been sent by God to me." Liam whispered, making Niall smile a little. "Can I suck you off master?" The slave asked politely. "Of course baby." Liam replied, since his slave had asked so kindly. The older man removed his trousers, showing his fully erect dick. Niall straight away sucking his master off. 

"Oh fuck." Liam groaned as he grabbed a handful of Niall's blonde hair. The slave went slowly, wanting to feel all of his master, while Liam watched his boy's skin go redder. Eventually, Liam made Niall stop before he came. "Master, can we have sex on the large seat?" Niall asked as he pointed to the large armchair at the corner of the room. Liam just smiled. "I think that'll be perfect baby." He said as he and Niall went to the armchair as Liam sat down and admired Niall's red body.

"Are you gonna ride me Irish Princess?" Liam teased softly, making Niall nod as the boy sat on Liam's lap, lining himself up with his master's dick and sunk himself down, making the younger boy groan out loud. "Oh God." Niall groaned as Liam watched him admiring the way his boy moved. "Master, oh God, feels so good." Niall whimpered as he moved a little quicker. "Enjoying yourself?" Liam teased as Niall just nodded. He went as quicker as he could as Liam kept a tight hold on his body. "Master, I need to cum, please." Niall eventually whimpered as Liam was staring at his red body. "Cum for me Irish princess." Liam said as Niall moaned his orgasm as Liam suddenly came as well.

Niall laid his head on his master's chest as he felt Liam's arms wrap him in a hug. "That was amazing Niall." Liam whispered softly to his slave. The two just sat there for a while, enjoying the blissful feeling they were both feeling. "Why do you have an obsession with my skin going red?" Niall asked eventually. "I think it looks beautiful." Liam replied, making Niall look at him in confusion. "Really? You like my skin going red during sex and when I've been in the sun too long. No offence master but you're weird." Liam just laughed and gave Niall a kiss. The two spent the rest of the night talking as they sat on the large armchair, both content as Liam continued to admire Niall's red skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
